Morning lights falls on you
by Bulecelup
Summary: Hal terindah yang aku lihat saat aku membuka mataku di pagi hari ialah wajahmu. Yullen. My first DGM!


**Title: **Morning light falls on you.

**Pair: **Yuu Kanda/Allen Walker (Yullen)

**Rate: **K+

**Genre: **Romance/Humor.

**Summary: **Hal terindah yang aku lihat saat aku membuka mataku di pagi hari ialah wajahmu. Yullen. My first DGM!

**© D-Grayman **Belongs to Hoshino Katsura.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Allen Walker secara perlahan membuka kelopak matanya, dia langsung di sambut dengan sinar matahari pagi menerawang masuk melalui tirai tipis yang menutupi jendela kamar.

Dia mengendus pelan, sedikit berkedip untuk mendapatkan pandangan yang lebih jelas lagi. Dan Allen menyadari kalau ini bukanlah kamarnya.

Tapi Allen tak lekas menjadi panik karena takut salah masuk kamar atau apalah gitu, dia mengetahui dengan jelas kronologis dan kamar siapakah yang dia tempati saat ini....

Ini adalah kamarnya Kanda.

Dan Allen sendiri berada di dalam dekapan yang punya kamar.

Kanda masih tertidur nyenyak, dia tak menyadari kalau Allen yang dia peluk dari belakang dengan protektif sudah bangun duluan. Allen sedikit memutar kepalanya, untuk melihat wajah pemuda jepang itu.

Rambut Kanda yang biasanya terikat menjadi sebuah ikatan ekor kuda tergerai di atas bantal, dia sedikit terlihat seperti perempuan kalau saja wajahnya tak kencang dan kasar.

Allen tersenyum melihat pemandangan yang sedang ia lihat saat ini... wajah tenang Kanda yang tengah tertidur. Kanda selalu menunjukan wajah cuek dan jutek setiap harinya, sifatnya juga sangat menyebalkan. Pantas saja dia banyak tak di sukai oleh orang-orang _Finder. _

Tapi bagi Allen, mau Kanda yang galak, jutek, tukang ngatain dia '_Moyashi_', atau apaan kek.... Kanda tetaplah Kanda Yuu yang dia sukai.

Melihat wajah damai Kanda tiap kali Allen membuka matanya di pagi hari adalah sebuah kenikmatan tersendiri baginya, karena Kanda berwajah imut itu yaa cuman pas dia sedang tertidur, kalau melek mah yang ada wajah minta di gebukin.

Allen mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Kanda, dan mencium ujung hidung pemuda berdarah Jepang itu. Kanda mengeluarkan erangan kecil saat Allen menciumnya, dan tak lama kemudian, kedua mata hitam menatap balik kepada Allen.

Allen sedikit tertawa kecil mendengar Kanda mengeluarkan desahan kecil tanda bingung. "Selamat pagi, Yuu-kun." Sapanya.

Kanda melepaskan kedua tangannya yang melingkar di pinggang Allen, untuk menepuk-nepuk wajahnya sendiri agar terbangun. "...Selamat pagi juga, _Moyashi._"

Allen sama sekali tak mempermasalahkan soal nama ejekan yang Kanda berikan kepadanya, walaupun pada awalnya dia merasa sedikit kesal tatkala Kanda memanggilnya dengan panggilan '_kacang tauge_'. Tapi sekarang dia menganggap nama itu sebagai panggilan sayang dari Kanda...

Karena telah lepas dari cengkraman tangan Kanda, Allen merapat ke pinggir tempat tidur untuk meraih jam tangannya yang dia letakan di atas meja kecil yang berada tepat di samping tempat tidur.

"Sekarang masih jam 7 pagi...." kata sang pemuda Inggris yang memiliki rambut berwarna putih pucat itu. "Masih terlalu dini untuk bertugas.... lagipula, Komui juga tak akan bertindak gila jam segini."

Kanda nampaknya tak berkenan untuk bangun sepagi ini, tapi dia tak dapat tidur lagi sekalinya dia sudah membuka mata. "Kemarilah, jangan pikirkan tentang itu dulu." Dia menyuruh Allen untuk kembali ketempatnya semula.

Allen menyeringai, dengan senang hati dia kembali kesamping Kanda. Allen mengistirahatkan kepalanya di pundak Kanda, dan sebelah tangan Kanda mengelilingi pinggangnya.

Kanda membenamkan wajahnya di atas kepala Allen, rambut si anak tauge wangi seperti bunga lavender. Wangi yang sama Kanda sukai.

Allen menguap, rasa kantuk kembali menyerang. Tapi dia tak boleh tertidur, karena sebentar lagi dia dan Kanda harus bersiap-siap untuk '_bekerja_' kembali. Dia melihat ke arah wajah Kanda, dia juga terlihat masih mengantuk...

"Masih ngantuk, ya?" Tanya Allen dengan wajah Innocent.

Kanda menguap lebar di balik tangan yang menutupi mulunya. "Menurutmu?" Jawab Kanda dengan nada sedikit ketus.

Allen tak berkenan untuk menjawabnya, dia malah lebih merapatkan badannya kepada Kanda, Kanda memberinya tatapan aneh.

"Kau tahu?" Allen memainkan ujung lengan piyama warna abu-abu yang dia kenakan.

"Tahu apa?" Kanda secara refleks meletakan dagunya diatas kepala Allen, memberikannya sedikit kecupan kecil disana.

"Kalau setiap pagi kala aku membuka mata, aku melihat hal yang sangat indah sekali." Pipi pucat Allen bersepuh warna pink, dia tertawa kerkekeh-kekeh.

"Huh?" Kanda sekarang jadi bingung, kenapa Allen ngomongnya nggak to-the-point aja sih?

Allen menggesekan wajahnya ketubuh Kanda dengan wajah bahagia, lalu berkata....

"Karena hal terindah yang aku lihat saat aku membuka mataku ialah wajahmu, Yuu-kun."

(FIN)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Music mode Author: **"Tune the rainbow", **_**by: Maaya Sakamoto. **_~RahXephon~)

**MATTGASM: **...yeay, Fic DGM pertama (_dan sepertinya terakhir_) saya... :D hahaha~ thanks for reading, Live long and prosper!

**OMAKE!: **judul "_Morning lights falls on you_" di ambil dari lagu yang sesungguhnya berjudul penuh; "_Rock and Roll, morning lights falls on you_." Dinyanyikan oleh _Asian Kungfu Generation_.


End file.
